Too Many Minkas
Too Many Minkas is the 3rd episode of Season 3. Summary Minka uses a magic mirror pool to duplicate herself so she can be at all places at a time, but after using too much of it, Lief, Twilight, Russell, Blythe, and the real Minka must find a way to send the Minka clones back to where they came from. Plot The episode starts with Lief and Jasmine outside the cafe seen in The King of the Golden Ticket, attempting to do some training. Just as Lief is about to draw his sword, Minka appears and gives him a hug around the neck, causing him to drop his sword and fall flat on the ground. After a run in with Zoe, Minka worries that her friends could be having fun without her and dashes off, briefly visiting Pepper and Wakko and joining them in their respective activities. Minka then joins Strawberry, who's simply sipping tea with Mr. Long Face. Minka is relieved but faints due to exhaustion, saying "fun is hard" as the scene fades out. Minka begins to feel better after resting in Lemon's spa, and informs the skunk of her dilemma. However, Pepper shows up and invites Minka to join her after her comedian routine while she "catches some rays" at the lake. Coincidentally, Wakko invites Minka to attend his "art show", which is scheduled for the same time, but both Hub characters say that that it's simply an open invitation; whether she makes it or not is just fine. Minka, not wanting to choose between the two activities, decides to figure out how to race between the swimming hole and the art show the fastest. While doing so, she accidentally jumps on Lief's back. Explaining to Deltora's hero and king that she wants to basically be in two places at once, Lief laughs and tells her that the only way to do that would be if there were more of her to go around. This causes Minka to remember the legend of the Mirror Pool that Pinkie Pie told her a long time ago, a legendary lake underneath the Everfree Forest that can clone people, animals, and ponies, but she doesn't mention this specific detail to Lief before she bounces away. Lief knows of many legends,especially the legends that Twilight told him about, but is unfamiliar with this one. When Jasmine asks if this means that the training is over, he brightly bursts her bubble. Minka ventures into the Everfree Forest as she recalls the story and accompanying rhyme to find the pool, as it was taught to her by Pinkie Pie, reacting to her echoes and talking to herself. She accidentally falls down a hole in the ground and finds herself in an underground chamber housing the Mirror Pool. Minka walks over to the pool and then recites the chant to activate it, while stepping through the pool's surface. When she emerges, it's shown to not actually be her now climbing out of the water, but her own reflection having been turned into a clone of herself. Minka's clone starts shouting, "Fun! Fun! Fun!" and Minka tells her clone about Wakko and the art show. As they leave the Everfree Forest, Minka tells her clone that she has to meet her afterwards so she can tell her all about the fun in as much detail as possible. Minka goes to the lake to meet Pepper, who had thought she might have gone to the art show instead, to which Minka replies that she is probably still on her way there. Pepper scratches her head in confusion. Meanwhile, the Minka clone is on the way to the art show raising when she passes by Strawberry, who calls her over and asks if she would like to come join her picnic with her friends. Frantic about having to miss either the art show or the picnic, clone Minka goes to fetch Minka. The clone explains the dilemma, and worriedly concludes that being unable to choose which fun activity to do has left her with having not done anything fun at all. Minka decides the solution is for her and the clone Minka to go back to the Mirror Pool, and they duplicate themselves into two more Minkas. However, the three clone Minkas decide to clone themselves into six, then twelve, then even more, each clone being less coherent than the last, culminating in a small army of Minkas who can do nothing more than shout "Fun!" repeatedly and wreak havoc. Minka tells them to knock it off and to follow her to Hub City. After reassuring them it is fun there, they all hop after her. Minka tries to keep them under control, saying they should have every nook in Hub City covered, and quizzes them on the names of her friends, using a notepad with drawings of Pepper, Wakko, and herself. She tells them to fan out on three and begins counting, but they run off before she can say two, leaving her to say "Good enough." Meanwhile, two clones tickle Pepper and make her sneeze. Pepper rubs her eyes and looks in shock as the clones wreak havoc by the pond, while the real Minka comes along with an inflatable raft, expecting to have fun and relax with her friend, until she sees all her clones. Pepper hides under her umbrella and chair, saying she doesn't want any more Minkas as they jump around her. Minka, feeling badly, runs off to check up on the art show at The Warners' Studio. Wakko, Yakko, and Dot are raising the wall for the paintings, and are caught off guard when the Minka clones jump around, shouting "Fun!" One of them jumps on Yakko, who loses his grip on the rope. Suddenly having only three ponies on a four-pony job causes the other three to quickly lose their footing and the holds of their ropes. The entire set falls down. Minka shows up and is happy she hasn't missed it, but Wakko angrily tells Minka she wants to know where all the Minkas came from. Minka awkwardly runs away, and her clones skip after her as Wakko angrily calls after them to clean up the destruction. Minka hides behind a bush as her clones jump off and tearfully cries out, "What have I done, what have I done!? My poor friends!" Outside Golden Oak Library, Twilight, Lief, Russell, and Blythe are telling a mob of angry citizens, who have come to them for a solution, to calm down. Walter and Strawberry complain about Minkas harassing them, causing the yelling to intensify. Lief says to hold on while he and the others tries to figure something out, rushing back inside with Russell and Spike. While they search the shelves for an answer, Russell finds a horseshoe embedded into the back of a bookshelf. He presses it and the back slides upward, revealing a dusty, old book. Lief reads the book and learns of a spell for Twilight that can send all the clones back. The only risk is that if they can't identify the real Minka, they could send her into the lake by mistake, as the spell cannot tell the difference between a clone and a natural littlest pet shop pet. Lief, Twilight, Blythe, Russell, and Spike run outside and ask the Hub characters if they know who the real Minka is. The crowd is at a loss of how they could do so. Minka arrives and making her way to the front of the crowd, tries to ask Lief and the others for their help. Blythe tells Minka (as a clone runs over and mimics her) that she's not talking to any Minkas unless she's dealing with the real one. Minka protests that she is the real Minka, only to have the name set off the clones as they run eagerly to the library and claim that they're the real one. The citizens run back to their homes and lock the doors. Lief, Blythe, Twilight, Russell, and Spike continue to find a way to send the clones back without sending their friend back in the process. Their very friends' inability to tell one Minka from another discourages Minka and she becomes depressed. Soon, she cannot tell if she is the real one herself. Blythe figures that she's not the real one because Minka has never sat that long in one place her entire life. As they walk away, Minka suggests they use a test to find the real Minka by making them do something very simple, but isn't fun at all. The Minka that wants to stay badly enough to make it to the end is the real one. Lief, Twilight, and Blythe decides that it's a good plan, and goes to implement it. Minka is initially thrilled that the problem can be fixed, but soon worries that she won't pass the test and will have to leave her friends. Lief finds Betty, Yawp and Dander holed up with Broken Bear until the "Minka storm" dies down. Blythe has them come with them to help with the plan, while the Animal Mechanicals and Dennis and Gnasher round up all the Minkas and herd them into the town hall (with the real one being carried in by Robbie because she was too depressed to come), and Sasquatch and Rex shutting them in once Komodo enters. Blythe makes the clones quiet down and sit in rows before she announces the test: to their collective horror, it's watching static television. Nevertheless, the multitude of Minkas anxiously leans forward when Lief begins the test, eyes fixed on the TV. Time passes, and with no sources of stimulation nearby other than the paint, the attention span of the clones begins to flag and break. A clone in the front row looks out the window and says, "Oh, hey, look at the birdie!" Twilight instantly zaps her with a beam of magic, inflating her like a balloon and collapsing her into a wisp of pink light that flies to the Everfree Forest and vanishes back into the pool. Unable to withstand the insipid test, another clone calls out to the others to watch her try to bounce and touch the ceiling; Twilight zaps both her and the clone that turns to watch her. Yet another three clones are distracted by the squirrel outside the window. A clone shows her neighbor how she can inflate her hand so that a sixth-finger pop out from her other hand; they are both sent away. One of the remaining clones says, "Betcha can't make a face crazier than... this!", vigorously rubs her face and changes her appearance to that of a Generation 3 Minka. Twilight continues to rapidly eliminate clones until only two Pinkies remain. Pepper loses her patience and distracts the final clone by suddenly saying that she can see somebody is painting a picture of Minka. The distracted Minka is sent back to the lake, leaving only a single, concentrated Minja who is still staring at the TV. She is the real one. Blythe says that she can look away, and Minka checks to see if she's the real one. Then she says she is. After everything is settled, Minka dictates her letter to Princess Marillia in the daycamp. Having learned that she sometimes has to choose which of her friends she'll spend time with and that even if she can't spend time with one friend, they'll always have more opportunities to spend time together. Minka then attends Wakko's art show, spends time with Pepper, and leads Lief, Komodo, and Rex, pushing the boulder back to close up the entrance to the Mirror Pool, just to be sure it never happens again. Once the letter is sent, Minka's friends gather outside the daycamp and propose several activities, but Minka just wants to sleep and does so in the middle of the floor. Strawberry jokes that it looks fun, and everyone laughs. Twilight then uses her magic to close the door, so Minka can rest in peace. Characters shown in this episode Minka Russell Twilight Sparkle Lief Dennis Gnasher Wakko Warner Penny Ling Zoe Pepper Sunil Vinnie Blythe Baxter Komodo Sasquatch Mouse Unicorn Rex Trivia *This episode is similar to Too Many Pinkie Pies. Transcript '''Minka (Narrating): '''Too Many Minkas.Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Lief episodes Category:Dennis episodes Category:Sunil and Vinnie episodes Category:Blythe episodes Category:Komodo episodes Category:Sasquatch episodes Category:Mouse episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons